This proposal seeks five more years of support to continue our newly established training program entitled Quantitative Biology and Physiology (QBP). Our mission is to train Ph.D. research scientists who have: (1) a quantitatively-based understanding of the principles underlying molecular biology, cell biology and physiology; (2) the capacity to synthesize modern methods with biology and physiology; (3) the capacity to synthesize mechanistic based modeling skills with biological and physical systems, and (4) the capacity to assess emergent behavior via integration across multiple levels (molecular-cellular-tissue-organ) of a system or process. The specific objectives of our renewal are: [unreadable] [unreadable] * To maintain an interdisciplinary faculty of mentors from Biomedical Engineering, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics, Manufacturing Engineering, Electrical & Computer Engineering and Mechanical Engineering. [unreadable] [unreadable] * To provide a program curriculum that includes rigorous training in quantitative molecular biology, cell biology, and physiology inclusive of: Molecular and Genetic Systems, Cellular-to-Tissue Systems, Tissue-to-Organ/Sensory Systems, Scale-Independent Analysis and Modeling, and Multi-Scale Measurement Techniques. [unreadable] [unreadable] * To provide lab rotations that ensure exposure to quantitative and systems/dynamics research techniques relevant to problems at multiple scales of biology and physiology. [unreadable] [unreadable] * To provide graduate trainees with the opportunity to conduct thesis research that is interdisciplinary, quantitative, integrative, and necessarily linked to experimental data. [unreadable] [unreadable] * To establish a unique identity and impact of the QBP program via interactive components, including a Journal Club, Yearly QBP Symposium, Student-Faculty Science-Curriculum Retreats, and Monthly Dinners. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our first training grant cycle was successful. We are attracting high caliber trainees who have organized to create an empowering identity. These trainees address very challenging problems in areas ranging from biomaterials to neurobiology to genomic engineering and systems biology to integrated biomechanics, etc. These trainees also sustain activities that foster the themes of the QBP program so as to enrich the entire institution. We expanded our training mentor pool, improved the quality of the department as a whole, and matured our administrative approach based on experience and feedback. We look forward to the opportunity to continue this momentum during our next grant cycle. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]